Slave to Your Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: All Usagi wanted was to make things right and to have Chibiusa back with her. Of course, sometimes getting what one wants isn't always what one gets.


_For the amazing and lovely HinoHomura.  
>Thanks for another fun ride xD I think I'm really getting hooked on this pairing.<em>

_o3o Please don't read if you don't like/can't handle the following: incest, yuri/shoujo-ai themes.  
>Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p>Usagi draws the brush through her long, golden locks. Her pink nightgown billows around her as she spins around at the sound of something outside. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest as she darts for the bed, jumping onto it and throwing the curtain to the side. Bright blue eyes search the darkness frantically – hoping that her future daughter has returned and is completely cured.<p>

Her heart begins to break once again as she sees not a soul. Tears well up at the corners of her eyes and she has to blink to force them away. She opens the window and slouches against the sill, huffing sadly.

It's only been a little over a day and she misses the small girl that used to fight for attention. That secretly when they were alone, they loved each other more than anything. Usagi brings a hand to wipe away at stray tears. If only she had given her attention that day. If only she could have prevented her dear Chibiusa from turning into the cruel and vengeful Dark Lady. Just as she goes to pull away from the window, Usagi glances down the street and spots a familiar color.

Pink. Soft and contrasting really to the darkness wrapping around the slender figure. A long black dress, with a slit on each side, clings to her legs. The long sleeves and top of the bodice is organdy. Diamonds adorn the sleeve cuffs to match the black crystal earrings she dons.

The young woman turns sharply in her black high heels. The long pink hair sways behind her as she begins to walk away. Adjusting the semi-transparent dark pink shawl over her shoulders, she glances back over her shoulders. And her red eyes connect with Usagi's.

They narrow slightly and Usagi could practically fall to the ground in despair. The crescent moon on the pale skin is blacker than the night sky around her. But that doesn't dare to discourage her. Usagi stands up and readies herself on the sill. A second later she's jumping out the window.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

Light baths the girl as she transforms into the champion of love and justice. Her nightclothes vanish and an instance later she's donning a white leotard with a blue collar, which has three white stripes. White shoulder pads cover her shoulders while a blue skirt flairs around her thighs. A red bow springs up on her chest with her broach settling in the middle of it. Her long hair becomes tied up in odango with red and white hairpieces. A choker with a crescent moon winds around her throat and matches the red, knee-high boots.

The transformation ends just as she lands on the ground. She tries to start running right away and finds herself skidding. Barely able to catch herself, she manages to run after the quickly disappearing woman. The lights lining the street allow her to keep up with the flowing pink hair even when she turns a corner.

Breathing heavily, she reaches out as her strength begins to leave her. "Please... Chibiusa, you have to come back with me. Don't let it control you!" the blonde Sailor Senshi cries out.

This causes her to stop and turn around slowly, crimson eyes glittering dangerously. "That is not my name any longer. I am Black Lady."

Sailor Moon teases the name, trying to talk to her and distract her so she can get close. "S-Sorry. Um... Black Lady... I'm really sorry."

Those eyes narrow and Sailor Moon hesitates taking a step forward.

"I...uh...don't know what you think right now. But I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Black Lady grimaces, not liking that in the least. "How quaint. Didn't mean to? Like I can believe that."

She's closer now, only four steps away. But even being so close – she feels like they're galaxies away. "Chibi-... Ah, Black Lady. I love you. You're more important to me than myself. I don't want to hurt you or see you hurt. P-Please, let me fix it!"

Silence whips around them like the subtle breeze that sends their hair twirling around their legs. Standing so vulnerable before her enemy isn't Sailor Moon, it's Usagi dressed as the guardian. She feels so useless and responsible for it all. Tears bead up at her eyes once more and she can't stop herself from reaching forward.

And when Black Lady doesn't dare move, Usagi demolishes the remaining distance between them. She wraps her arms around Black Lady and pulls her close, resting her head atop of the soft pink hair. Tears flow freely down her cheeks as she sobs, "I'm so sorry Chibi, I really am. I love you and I'll never leave you like that again!"

"Do you promise...Usagi?"

"Yes! I promise!"

Black Lady smiles against the blonde's shoulder, more so to herself than anything. She'll make sure that promise stays true. She'll make it where Usagi can never _think_ of leaving her again. Reaching up, she grasps at the earring she wears and undoes it. Usagi doesn't think anything of it – nor does she see it – as she's too busy clutching onto her dear Chibiusa.

Bringing the black crystal earring down, she prepares to press it against the cloth over Usagi's heart. Just as she's about to, she freezes.

"Hold it right there!"

She spares a glance over Usagi's shoulder to see two of her companions. Sensing their time is coming to an end, she presses the crystal to Usagi and whispers in her ear. "I love you."

Those three words resound deep into Usagi's pure heart. She stills and her sobs quiet down to soft hiccups.

"Get away from her!"

Black Lady pulls away from Usagi, one hand coming up to caress her cheek. Just as she parts her lips to say something, one of the two arrivals shouts out her attack.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

A golden chain of hearts sails toward them and Black Lady has to jump away from Usagi to avoid it. She dons the earring once more and smiles sweetly at Usagi. She says not a word as she vanishes into the night.

The two young women rush over to Usagi, who crumbles down to the ground. She clutches her hands over her chest and stares longingly after her dear Chibiusa. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars kneel down on either side of her. Sailor Mars reaches out, grasping at Sailor Moon's shoulders. "Are you okay? Sailor Moon? Hey, Usagi!"

She shakes her head, coming to just enough to weakly smile at her fellow Senshi. "T-Thank you for coming."

Sailor Venus knits her brows together, more than just worried. "What happened?"

"I... don't know." is all Sailor Moon can whisper.

And her two dear friends respect it, not wanting to push her. Instead they help her to her feet and begin to walk her back home. They stay longer than usual; not leaving until Usagi is back in her nightgown and tucked in bed. Even then they linger outside of the house just in case Black Lady is coming back. Once they're sure she's not, they retreat home. Leaving Usagi completely alone in her bed.

As she closes her eyes to sleep she finds she can do nothing of the sort. Her thoughts are clouded and her heart hurts. Something deep inside begs for her to get up – to find Black Lady. Even though she knows her friends would disagree wholeheartedly with her doing so alone, she can't dare tell them she plans to do so.

She can't stop nor deny what wraps around her heart. And she won't let them do it either. They were the ones who stopped her reunion with Chibiusa – ran her off even! All she knows is she has to get back to her and she has to do it.

_Now._

Usagi throws the covers back and jumps out of bed. Softly crying out her phrase, a second later she's donning the Sailor Moon outfit once more. She prepares to leap back out of the window just as before, however a disturbance in the space around her causes her to pause. Usagi turns around, wistfully hoping it's what she thinks it is. And she couldn't be more right nor happier that Luna isn't around.

"Come with me."

It's a simple command. One that Usagi can't deny. She hurries over to Black Lady and takes her hand. The second their fingers twine together, something shocks through her system and she drops to her knees. Still clutching onto Black Lady's hand, she groans in pain. Black spots her vision and she can't do anything but tremble.

"Nngh!" is all that leaves her lips as she tilts her head back from the quakes of pain. Her eyes meet Black Lady's and that's all it takes to seal the deal. Her lips part and she takes a deep breath before collapsing against the woman – who kneels down just in time to wrap her arms around Usagi.

Black Lady brushes the back of her hand over Usagi's cheek as black wraps around them – taking them away to somewhere safe. "Now... no one can take you from me."

* * *

><p>Usagi's eyes flutter open and are welcomed by darkness tinged with gentle hues of pink and navy. Beneath her is a large bed piled with pillows and silky blankets. The comfort that resonates through her only doubles as she rolls her head to the side. Her eyes fall onto Black Lady, who strides quickly over to her upon seeing she's awake.<p>

The soft click of her heels is followed by the ruffling of fabric as Black Lady lets the shawl slip to the floor. She steps onto the raised platform and sits on the bed, bringing her legs up onto it just in time. Usagi is already filled with blissful tears. She lunges over to the pink haired woman and curls into Black Lady's waiting arms. Usagi nuzzles her face into Black Lady's chest – too happy to let go for even an instance.

Black Lady brings a hand up to the blonde's head, petting her. "Oh Usagi. Calm down, we'll never have to be apart again. She smiles to herself as long, dark pink curtains fall all around the large, circular room – as if to shroud them in their own world. Black Lady pushes Usagi over so that she can lie over the Senshi instead. One hand steadies against the pillows while the other reaches up to caress Usagi's cheek.

"Black... Lady..." comes the breathy mumble from Usagi. She leaves her lips parted, staring up at the woman with a churning of emotion deep inside. Her heart begs for her to say a different name, something she just can't seem to remember right now. But she dubs it not important if she can't remember it. "I...I..."

"Shh.." she hushes Usagi, brushing a finger over her bottom lip. Leaning her head down, Black Lady hovers her lips over Usagi's. The girl reaches up in response, wrapping her arms around Black Lady's shoulders. It's the only incentive she needs to get her to press her lips to Usagi's.

She pulls away and gives Usagi a chaste kiss, keeping their mouths close. "I love you Usagi."

The arms around her shoulders tighten and Usagi brings her back down into a messy kiss. One that has them having to force apart due to the need for air. It has red tinging Usagi's cheeks and Black Lady finds herself loving the color on her dear Usagi.

"I love you too, Black Lady."

And that's all she needs to hear. She has her and she's only hers. Black Lady dips her hand down, running it over Usagi's bodice to where the broach sits in the midst of the crimson bow. Her fingers curl around it, pressing against the soft flesh it sits between. Usagi's breath hitches and her grasp stays firm, not letting Black Lady go for a second.

The cover tot he broach vanishes and Black Lady spares a glance down to the silver crystal it houses. She smiles, knowing that Usagi is fully hers and no one can have her.

The air in the room suddenly grows hot and the curtains flail about. Just as they settle back down to scarcely touching the floor, two familiar figures can be seen; Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. They appear only slightly worn out – as if they had to fight previously to even get here. But their gazes are hard and strong, showing only resolve.

Black Lady doesn't spare them so much as a glance. She smiles sweetly down to the girl beneath her as she runs her hand from Usagi's broach to her stomach. Black Lady grips gently at Usagi's waist, although to the two onlookers – it's move of possession.

Rage flares up through Sailor Mars and she can't hold back. She stomps one foot on the ground and flings an arm to the side. "Get your hands off of her! Just give Usagi back!"

The pink haired woman keeps her eyes on Usagi. However, she speaks to the two Senshi. "Usagi doesn't wish to leave me." In response, Usagi tightens her hold on Black Lady. One hand presses to the back of Black Lady's head, trying to gently urge her downward for another kiss.

Sailor Venus panics, not wanting to have to fight for her friend's safety. She just wants her to be pretending – that this is all just a facade to get into enemy territory. But Usagi is far from convincing in that manner. The way she looks up at Black Lady has Sailor Venus fearing for this to be true. "U...Usagi, you don't have to pretend. We're here now. Come back to us...please?"

Usagi turns her head for the first time, finally looking at her friends. However, the scowl on her face says differently. "No, I won't leave her ever again!"

The words shock them both to their cores. And Sailor Mars will have none of it. She glares at the woman tricking their dear Usagi. "Fine. Be that way. We'll just take you back by force!"

Black Lady suppresses a chuckle as she runs a finger along Usagi's jaw. "I'm afraid we won't be able to stay together." A look of horror crosses Usagi's features and Black Lady is quick to subdue it. "That is, unless we take care of them now."

"Please, let me help?"

"Usagi," she whispers seductively, her lips hovering dangerously close to Usagi's. "Please take care of them for me, won't you?"

Black Lady removes herself from Usagi and sits on the edge of the bed. Usagi, however, is quick to move. She wants nothing more than to grant her their wish. Her booted feet hit the floor with a deadly thud as she strides elegantly over to the edge of the platform. She stares both her former comrades down as if daring them to make the first move. When they don't, she closes her eyes and waves her hand over her broach.

It alone transforms into a ornate golden broach that when opened is a white heart – speckled with gems – with two wing adornments. She cups her hands before it as color folds over her. Large, white wings sprout from behind her while her crescent moon mark glows brightly. Suddenly she flings her arms outward and in a flash of light and feathers her outfit is altered.

Her sleeves are pink and puffy, with a double trim of red. Her gloves stretch further up her arms, almost to her sleeves now. The winged broach sits atop her plain white bodice, matching the wings that are attached to the waist. Her skirt is the biggest change. It has more color it it than previously. The layers change to yellow, red, and a deep navy. The bow at her back of her waist is replaced with long, trailing ribbons of red. Her boots are dramatically different; having changed from red to white with a red trim and moon accent.

As the light dies, she becomes Eternal Sailor Moon. Despite the lack of tiara with her outfit, it appears in her hand when she summons it forth. She holds in one hand as it becomes a glowing disc. Pulling it back, she prepares to send it sailing straight for them.

At the same time, Sailor Venus looks back and forth between her and Sailor Mars. The latter holds out her hand and the symbol of her planet appears in her palm. "Mars!" From it springs forth long tendrils of writhing fire that take shape into a flaming bow and arrow. "Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars settles into a stance and aims the arrow straight for Usagi, her eyes as hard as steel. The flames cast a red glow onto her and for a moment Sailor Venus panics. But even still she can't move – her feet metaphorically nailed to the floor. She whips her head back and forth.

Black Lady smiles to herself, "I love you Usagi."

Venus takes a shaky step toward Eternal Sailor Moon, "U-Usagi no! Please!?"

But all Usagi needs are Black Lady's words, spurring her on to finish this. "Moon Tiara Action!" The glowing disc slings from her finger tips just as Sailor Mars narrows her eyes, releasing the fiery arrow.


End file.
